1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to guiding devices, and more particularly, to guiding devices including a scale.
2. Description of Related Art
Straight edges and are generally formed into a flat, rectangular profile having at least one straight edge with measurement markings thereon. The measurement markings allow a user to measure various objects along the straight edge. During typical use of such straight edges, a straight edge is placed against a surface and a tool is moved along the straight edge. Such tools include a marking tool for making measurements on the surface and a cutting tool for cutting materials, such as dry wall. However, straight edges of this type can be difficult to grip and hold against the surface to be marked or cut due to the flat, rectangular profile of the straight edge.
Additionally, the measurement markings on guiding devices of this type are usually molded into an exterior surface of the straight edge or printed on an exterior surface of the straight edge with ink so as to be visible to a user. Over a period of time, however, the ink used in molding and printing of the measurement markings on such straight edges tends to wear out or rub off, thus, rendering the straight edge almost useless because the measurement markings are too difficult for the user to see.
An object of the illustrated embodiment of the invention is to provide an improved guiding device including an elongated finger-resting surface; an elongated upstanding section projecting upwardly from said finger-resting surface; an elongated scale-supporting section coupled to and extending along said upstanding section with said upstanding section being positioned between said first scale-supporting section and said finger-resting surface, said scale-supporting section being inclined with respect to a guiding device supporting surface; and an elongated first scale made of metal and having a lower surface and an upper surface, said lower surface being rigidly and unreleasably attached to said first scale-supporting section and said upper surface having first indicia to indicate predetermined lengths along said first scale, and said finger-resting surface permitting fingers of a user gripping said guiding device to be positioned on said finger-resting surface while being protected from an implement by said upstanding section during movement of the implement along said guiding device adjacent said first scale.
Another object of the illustrated embodiment of the invention is to provide a guiding device, comprising: an elongated, first portion having a finger-resting surface and a bottom surface opposite to said finger-resting surface; an elongated, second portion extending along said first portion, said second portion having an upstanding section and an inclined scale-supporting section, said upstanding section projecting upwardly from said finger-resting surface and having an uppermost free end, said upstanding section being positioned between said scale-supporting section and said first portions, said first and second portions having a generally T-shaped cross-section; and an elongated first scale having a lower surface rigidly and unreleasably attached to said scale-supporting section, an upper surface having first indicia to indicate predetermined lengths along said first scale, an innermost edge positioned closest to said free end of said upstanding section, and an outmost edge remote from said innermost edge, said bottom surface of said first portion being configured to be placed against a substantially flat working surface, and said upper surface of said first scale being inclined with respect to the working surface such that said innermost edge of said first scale is further from the working surface than said outermost edge of said first scale, and said finger-resting surface permitting fingers of a user gripping said guiding device to be positioned on said finger-resting surface while being protected from an implement by said upstanding section during movement of the implement along said guiding device, adjacent said first scale.